The Simplest Sin
by WeasleyatHeart99
Summary: Sam is just another daughter of the Love Goddess , until she does something wrong. She falls in love, with someone who is strictly off limits and her whole life changes.
1. Prologue

**Here is the first chapter of my newest story, my first Percy Jackson fic. **

**Authors Note: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, they both belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Do you ever feel that incredible rush, the one that only comes from being in love? You know the butterflies, and the sweaty palms when you first fall in love. Then the deeper stuff, the trust and affection that only they can bring up. They make everything better, not always less painful just better. They can frustrate you beyond all belief then they do that one little thing, and you fall in love all over again. It's the best and worst feeling in the world.

They say that everyone has someone, one special person meant just for them. The person who makes all the pain and heartbreak worth it. The person who makes you believe in love after having your heart torn to pieces. Not everyone can find that person, some will search their whole lives for them and find nothing. Then there are the lucky ones, like me, who is given the chance to be complete.

My name is Samantha Jones. I'm sixteen years old, and this is my story. I came to Camp Half Blood about a year ago, right after the Titan war. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, so naturally I'm beautiful. I'm about five-two, have a slim waist with a larger than average bust. I have a heart shaped face with blue eyes that are grey in gloomy places. My mouth is turned up ever so slightly, so I always seem to be smiling. I keep my blond hair long though it's usually tied back during training. I have a tattoo on my right forearm and three piercings other than my ears, one on the right side of my nose, one on the cartilage on the top of my left ear, and one in my belly button.

I've never been typical. No Demi God is, but I don't really fit in anywhere. My siblings and I, disagree on a few things. Though they're better now that Piper's in charge. Piper is one of my sisters. Actually she's on a quest at the moment. But this isn't about her, or really any of my siblings. It's just about me. The main differences that separate me from the rest of my family, is that I'm odd. I mean no Demi-God has an easy life, just look at Percy. How many times has he saved us, and he's still fighting. But me I've always been a bit of an outsider, a freak if you will. I don't really mind, being different, usually it's fine. But today, things change.

I guess I should explain a few things, like what a Demi-God is and who Piper and Percy are. A Demi God is half God, half Mortal. If you're thinking like what kind of god, Greek. As I said my mother is Aphrodite, and yes I do mean the goddess of love and beauty. Piper is my half sister, you may have heard of her father, Tristen McLean. Anyway I have quite a few half siblings, what can I say, my mom gets around. Percy on the other hand is the leader of our camp. He's like everyone's big brother, who just so happens to be a great leader and swordsman. He has gone on about five quests give or take, and saved the world. I wasn't there, Drew, another one of my half sisters was bragging. Anyway He went missing, and is now on a huge dangerous quest to save the world again.

Anyway Camp Half Blood is a camp for Demi-Gods, there is twenty Cabins, they were still building a few when I go here though, so some of them are new, that's not the strange part though. Your camp has arts and crafts, mine does too, but we can make much cool projects like Marble Busts, and our own swords. We also have the climbing wall of doom (lava and crashing rocks), the world deadliest forest, a canoe lake, Strawberry Fields, the best stocked armory on Long Island, a forge, volleyball pit, an arena (we do need a place to challenge each other for showers), an amphitheater and a few other things like basketball nets.

I guess that's everything important, well except for one thing, that makes my story a scandal here.

I fell in love with a girl.

* * *

**Reviews are loved. ~WeasleyatHeart99**


	2. Chapter One

**Any Characters you recognize are Property Of Rick Riordan, The only thing that is mine is the idea and Sam. Enjoy and reviews are loved.**

* * *

I hate mornings. Thy annoy the hell out of me. It's even worse when you have you sisters fighting over earrings. I mean really, they are just earrings, you can buy a dozen for five dollars at Claire's if you want. Of course I'm not stupid enough to say that to my sisters, i'd probably have to wear the shoes of shame. Then again, they did wake me.

In my cabin we have a daily routine. Wake up at the same time, clean up your bunk, wait your turn for the bathroom, and don't get in Drew's way. That's the run down in cabin ten. My time for the bathroom is 7:40. Everyone has ten minutes, some people have to wake up early to get their time. As difficult as it is you adjust quickly. Me and Lacy, who is another one of my sisters, have an on going debate about which one of us has a better time (She has 6:00). She thinks hers is, as she can be ready early and never has to rush. I think mine is, as I love my beauty sleep.

Anyway no one wakes me up earlier than 7:25 unless they want a dagger at their throat. So when arguments break out and wake me up, I'm usually less than happy. So today hearing Alyssa, and Megan fight over earrings, while Mitchell tried to calm then down, well it reminded me of the fabled Golden Mango incident.

When I first arrived at camp before I was claimed, like everyone else, I stayed in the Hermes Cabin. While there I learned a few things, such as who not to mess with, famous pranks (Such as the Golden Mango incident), who to ask for help, who to go to if you wanted to get even, and basic camp history. All these wonderful things were told to me by Conner Stoll. He was also the boy who I used for my right of passage, a stupid tradition where you make someone fall in love with you then break their heart. I like Conner I really did, but I did what I had to, to be accepted, when your the odd girl with piercings and tattoos it's harder. Anyway, I will come back to Conner, I mean he does play a big part in my life, and even more so soon, but I didn't know that at the time.

So standing up muttering about the pain of siblings I start to clean, It's only 7:15 and I have a bit of a wait before I can shower. Easily making my bed and smoothing the sheets, I look over at the pictures behind my bed. Everyone had some pictures, of celebrities or friends, family, or boyfriends. Mine are of my and my dad, I had always been a daddies girl. My father was tall and fit, with tattoos covering his arms and chest, I can see why my mother chose him, though a bit unconventional he has a heart of gold.

You see my dad is a tattoo artist, he designs and does tattoos. But he didn't always, before I was born he was a struggling artist. That's how he met my mom. The way he tells it, she was a rich young woman, and he offered her a portrait. Apparently she liked it, said he had a real talent, and before long they were lovers. You see I can't say they were in love because they weren't. It was much more complicated than that. And If I was being honest, my mom's a slut. But In every version, one thing never changes, my dad always says she was the best mistake he ever made. I never know if he meant it because of me, or because he learned something, I hope it's both though.

Smiling at the memories displayed behind my bed, I turn to see my second favorite sister bounce up. Lacy has a cute smile with colorful elastics on her braces and hair held back in pigtails. She's quite a bit younger than me, and other than Piper, is the best person in Cabin 10.

"So Sam, rumor has it that you've been spending time with Conner." She said, it was so different than how Drew or Megan would have asked that I found myself smiling slightly and replying, I mean I'm not heartless.

"Yeah, I mean after the whole thing last summer, I want to, I don't know, make him not hate me." I said a frown appearing on my face, and my blue eyes begin to turn grey showing my darkening mood.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you Sammy." She says with a warm reassuring smile. It's times like this that I wish I was normal and that I had a normal sister. I really wish I had grown up with Lacy, I could easily imagine how she must have acted when she was younger, nine years old and the best dressed in the forth grade. The though makes me smile and I nod at her.

"I hope so." And I really do.

By now it's my turn in the bathroom. I'm grateful and jump in the shower. The hot stream of water falls down my back and I wonder if this is how children of sea gods feel when they encounter water, refreshed and renewed, not worrying about anything. My thoughts turn to the missing member of our camp and the water seems to be colder. Most girls try to avoid thinking of Percy while they're naked, but I don't see him that way, he and Annabeth are too perfect, and I respect true love over lust.

Scrubbing myself clean and untangling the blond mess I call hair, I'm soon clean, steeping out after only five minutes under the steam of warm water. Wrapping my hair into a towel and drying myself, I'm soon dressed in knee length denim shorts and a fitted orange camp shirt. Adjusting the Jewel o my belly and nose a dab under my eyes with concealer and swipe water (and sweat) proof eye liner on. I smile and leave the bathroom. sitting at the free vanity I finish my hair and pull it easily into a messy bun for training. Today was going to be a long day.

I didn't know how right I was.

* * *

**A/N There is the first chapter of the Simplest sin. I would love to know what you guys think. Should I continue this story or not. I defiantly like it. The rating is M for a reason that you will soon find out. This is going to be a long story, so fair warning it wont be done right away. But I hope you'll enjoy. ~WeasleyatHeart99**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello Everyone don't eat me. Here's the next chapter. New character, another OC, but hey whatever it's my story I can play as I chose. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Breakfast starts at eight every morning, followed by cabin inspection. In Cabin 10 we always pull a high score. Though our cabin is pink and reeks of perfume, it's always neat, orderly, every bed made, and nothing out of place. Having a clean cabin gets you out of the nastier duties of camp, so considering the emphasis my siblings but on beauty, you can understand why our cabin is always perfect.

Anyway today's Friday, which mean capture the flag. I know I know, we're on the brink of war, and we're playing a game, but believe it or not we need something to keep the moral up. I guess I forgot to mention the war. Well Gaea, the earth goddess, is rising, Romans are in New York planning an attack, and we have no idea how the seven people on the quest to save us all are doing. That's about it actually. Well there's a lot more, like a huge prophesy, Hera kidnapping our leader, and throwing Jason Grace at us, not to mention a whole other camp. Thankfully that's not my problem, I personally would die in Piper's place, (She's one of the seven on the quest.) All I have to deal with is normal Demi God drama, like making Conner forgive me.

Conner has cabin inspection this morning, while Travis (his brother)is being lectured by Chiron about the rules of not being 'alone' with another non sibling camper. Considering that someone in my cabin is lectured once a week like this I don't even bother to turn my nose up, as I walk past. Sex is not uncommon in a camp of worried, dangerous, teenagers. They couldn't kill each other so they fucked. It was a messed up world.

Sitting down after a generous sacrifice to my mother, I look over at the always slightly crowded Hermes table. Conner was the leader having been there longest with his older brother Travis, who he shared the position with. He didn't even look at me. Sighing ever so slightly I look back at my food taking another bite. I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence, once again ignoring the continued earring fight.

After I was the first back in our spotless cabin. Sighing I sat own on my bunk taking in the pictures. Their were a few from the year I had spent at camp, but most were of my life before Camp Half Blood. As a year round camper, I missed her dad every day. I recall the day I last saw him. It had been over three months since then. It was my birthday and the day I got my tattoo. I looked at it with a smile, lightly tracing the pattern of birds in flight.

"I like it too." A voice sounded from the door. I turn my head and see the man of the hour. Conner Stoll.

"Hey" I say looking around again to double check the perfection that is standard among my crazy siblings.

"Are we still doing that?" He demanded his light tone gone.

"Doing what?" I have to ask. I mean I don't know what he's talking about.

"Not looking at each other, pretending that nothing ever happened." He said now looking around the cabin and not at me.

"I'm sorry?" I try, and I really am. I wish I loved Conner. Maybe I could.

"Yeah you're sorry." He said writing down a note. "Well a perfect Cabin as always tell Drew she did good." He says like he's serous, like he's hurt.

Conner leaves and watching him leave, I can't but think that I need to make it up to him. That I need to prove that I'm not just another bitch.

I'm off to the forge, Nyssa promised that she would fix my dagger as long as I handled my cabins metal work needs while Piper ad Leo were away. Leo could handle anyone, and flirt with anyone, while Piper was just a nice person. It didn't bother me, I'd been on good terms with the Hephaestus bunch since day one. Unlike my siblings I have no problems getting dirty. Add that to my fierce determination, and independence, and you get someone like me, who tried to make her own dagger. But hey, I didn't blow anything up.

Entering the hot forge, Nyssa is standing there shaping something. She smiles slightly and tosses me a ring. It's simple, no gems just a single pearl. The cool part is when I turn it to face the pearl inward and press on it, it turns into a glowing, nine inch bronze dagger. After drawing out what I wanted, it had taken me almost four months to bargain someone into making it. I had thoroughly tested it after wards, it having been made in the time of the curse. (I'm not going there. Jake is still hates Dragons.)

I smile at the hammering daughter of the forge god, and run off not to be late to archery. We practiced with they Athena cabin. Not all of them could shoot, but some could, unlike the Apollo cabin who along with their perfect aim, had egos larger than Drew's. In all honestly in a camp full of children of gods, arrogance was high. I can't see a humble soul in this camp. It's almost tragic, this world we live in. Shunned by both sides, unable to fit in in the human world, but unable to join their parents, the gods. I still can't include myself in that category, I just don't feel like this is home.

The morning is gone in a blur. And I'm once again sacrificing the best portion of my meal to my mom, I actually pray. _Please help me, please just this once make it okay. _It's a child's prayer, but looking again at Conner as I stand, I hope that she'll listen.

This afternoon we're in the arena, and I'm stabbing at Greek dummys (no not my sisters). We spar more often, knowing soon we will not be fighting monsters, we will be fighting Romans. I can't think of that though. I can't think of my sisters and brothers on the other side. I can't think about them, because they are us, they are Demi Gods and I they are following orders. Just like her.

The day is gone before I know it. I'm at dinner, and once again respecting my mother, (I know thrice in a day, but I was desperate for help). Siting down again next to Lacy, I see a new girl by Chiron, and I worry for the new camper.

"Heroes." Chiron gets our attention by stomping his hoof. "we have a new camper here, and with the -hem- ongoing events, I expect you to help her adjust smoothly." He says and we understand. She has to be trained to fight and survive in a matter of weeks, rather than the months or years others have had. It is on us to keep her safe and alive, when we fight.

He says something to the girl and she shyly waves to everyone. She's uncomfortable, poor girl. She looks to be about fifteen, she'll be claimed fast, maybe she already knows. Shyly shifting her eyes, Chiron says her name, and tells us she's Hermes daughter.

How different my life will become because of Allison Winters.

* * *

**That's the end. Feedback is loved. ~WeasleyatHeart99**


End file.
